


Right Side

by somethingaboutamoose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost porn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mark me down as scared and horny, New house, keith and lance are angry and horny, moving in, the gang tries to help, you know that gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutamoose/pseuds/somethingaboutamoose
Summary: Lance and Keith move in together. 
What happens next will surprise you.





	

“Are you ridiculous? I thought we agreed that was going in the bedroom!”

 

“But! It looks so much better in the main room, don’t you think? We can put it riiiight here! Perfecto!”

 

“You have the worst interior decorating taste I have ever seen.”

 

“Well, OKAY THEN!”

 

Shiro leans down to Pidge, who was unboxing silverware and placing them in a drawer, and says, “Are you sure it’s a good idea to let them move in with each other?”

 

Pidge shakes her head, “Wanna make bets to see how long this’ll last before one of them is sleeping on the couch?”

 

Allura, a large box in hand walks over and scoffs, “You two are so negative. I think this is a  _ wonderful  _ idea, and about time too. A great way to strengthen their relationship, don’t you think, Shiro?”

 

Shiro gulps and puts on a cheesy grin, “Uhm, definitely!”

 

Pidge, still organizing the spoons, whispers, “ _ You’re dead. _ ”

 

Hunk walks out of the bathroom. He’s carrying a very large bottle of expensive shampoo, that read:  _ Style Sexy Hair Detox Shampoo,  _ “Hey, is this yours or Keith’s, I honestly can’t tell.” 

 

Lance, standing on a chair, trying to position a picture frame perfectly, groaned, “Hunk, buddy, I already told you. Everything marked with red is Keith’s and everything marked with blue is mine. You colorblind or something?”

 

“No,” Hunk grunted, “This one was in an unmarked box.”

 

“Uuggh, KEITH!” 

 

“WHAT!” yelled Keith from the other side of the apartment. 

 

“DID YOU FORGET TO MARK ONE OF YOUR BOXES?”

 

“NO!” 

 

Lance huffed and hopped off the chair. He held his hand out for the object to examine who’s it was. When Hunk handed him the shampoo, he grinned. 

 

“Just put all of that stuff in the drawer by the sink, if you would, I’ll be right back.” 

 

Hunk shrugged and went back to the bathroom. 

 

Lance walked around the apartment to find Keith, who was hanging his clothes up in the closet. 

 

“Hey, babe, nice shampoo.” He teases, setting the bottle on the bed that was not yet made (they were still fighting over what bedset to use, so currently they just had both of their's in a pile on the floor), “Where’d you get it, Victoria’s Secret?”

 

Keith grumbles, “And if I did?”

 

Lance leans on the doorway of their walk-in closet, “Then that’ll be hot.” Keith scoffs and Lance continues, “So how is this working?” 

 

“I’m thinking we split sides? We have two dressers in the bedroom too so we won’t have to use this much besides formal wear, coats, and shoes anyway, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

“Alright,” Lance agreed, “Dibs on the right side.” 

 

“What? No, I’m already putting my stuff up on the right side. You can have the left.” 

 

“Nuh uh, I will only take the right side. Any other side and I’m moving out.”

 

“You said that as if there is more than two sides. You can’t move out anyway, we’ve already paid the downpayment.” Keith said. 

 

“Watch me.” Lance said then screamed, “PIDGE! I’M MOVING IN WITH YOU!” 

 

“NO!” They heard a small voice yell in terror. 

 

Lance shook his head, “Well, damn. Looks like I got kicked out again, can I stay here for the night?”

 

Keith chuckled and faced Lance, “Sure, but there’s one small expectation if you are going to be living with me.”

 

“What’s that?” Lance says, taking a step forward, his hands finding Keith’s waist. 

 

Keith leaned in closer, “I get the right side of the closet.” 

 

Lance fell back on the wall dramatically and groaned, “Fine! So be it!” 

 

“You’re ridiculous,” 

 

“You love me.” 

 

“Mm,” Keith put his hands around Lance’s face, and pulled him closer. 

 

Lance got ready for a kiss but was surprised when at last moment, Keith turned his face to the side and screamed, “HEY THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP BUT I THINK WE ARE ALL GOOD FOR NOW!” 

 

“Are you sure, we haven’t finished-”

  
“NO WE’RE SURE BYE SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW!” 

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

Instead of waiting for them to for sure have left, Keith greedily brought himself back in place and kissed Lance. It starts as a hungry, fast-paced kiss until Lance, grinning under Keith’s lips, slows it down to a gentle murmur. 

 

Keith plays along for a while, but quickly gets impatient with Lance’s slow kisses. He tore his lips away from Lance and begins exploring. He kisses Lance’s cheeks, bites his earlobe, sucks on his neck, all things that leave Lance gasping. 

 

Right when Keith begins trailing his hands down Lance’s stomach, up underneath his shirt, and back down to reach into his-

 

There’s a knock on the door. 

 

Lance groaned, “WE SAID WE’RE GOOD!”  He scoffed then eagerly urged Keith to continue his plans until 

 

The knock repeats. 

 

“Uggghhh,”

 

The two exit the closet and stomp to the front door. Lance swings the door open angrily, “Yes?”

 

Pidge stood at the door awkwardly, “Uhm. I left my bag.” 

 

Lance sighed, feeling bad for his rudeness, “Sorry, I’ll grab it for you.” Then spun away on his heel. 

 

As Lance grabs the bag, Keith and Pidge stand inelegantly at the door. Pidge looked over at Keith and smirked, “Did I interrupt something?”

 

Keith glared, “You are a child.”

 

Pidge scoffed, “I’m not stupid.”

 

“Okay! Is this it?” Lance called, walking back with a heavy green backpack, “What is in it? And why was it under the sink?”

 

Pidge shrugged, took the bag and slung it over her shoulder, “Thanks, kids. Stay safe now!”

 

“Uh,” Both Lance and Keith went slightly brain dead as Pidge chuckled and closed the door. 

 

“You know, Pidge worries me sometimes,” Lance commented after the door shut, “I think she spends too much time on the inter-”

 

Lance was suddenly unable to finish his sentence after Keith silenced him with his lips, attempting to finish where they left off. 

 

Smiling into the kiss, Lance wasn’t about to hold back this time. He walks Keith to the couch, careful not to break the kiss as he crawls on top of Keith’s lap, deepening the kiss as much as possible. 

 

Keith’s hands begin scouting again, this time there is no rhythm as he grabs Lance’s shirt and pulls it off, then proceeds to run his nails down his skin. 

 

Lance moans into Keith’s mouth as his partner begins to tug on his belt, quickly and skillfully undoing it. As Keith works on his pants, Lance makes marks down Keith’s neck, causing him to gasp and lose focus on his own task. 

 

Lance stands up, kicking his pants to the side. And without hesitation, Keith slides off the couch, gets on his knees and slips his fingers underneath the hem of Lance’s underwear. He begins to leisurely, painfully tug them as he leaves sloppy kisses with each millimeter that he covers on the way down. 

 

Then someone knocks on the door. 

 

Keith huffed and muttered, “Go away,” on Lance’s skin. 

 

They knock again. 

 

Keith doesn’t show any hints of stopping his actions as his kisses turn into mini hickeys on Lance’s hips. Lance seems on board with the ‘ignore them until they go away’ train as his breathing gets heavier and his hands knot in Keith’s hair. 

 

This plan almost works until the person at the door knocks  _ so loudly  _ they were afraid their door would break in. They just paid the down payment and the first rent, they at least had to last the month.

 

Keith stands up, and meets eye-to-eye with a very aroused and very annoyed Lance. His face is flushed beyond belief, which makes Keith proud of himself for bringing out such a reaction but a similar annoyance with being interrupted again. 

 

“Stay here,” Keith says, not about to let Lance answer the door in just his underpants, “I’ll get rid of whoever it is. Probably Pidge again.”

 

Lance groans and falls dramatically onto the couch. 

 

Keith heads to the door, and opens it with no hospitality whatsoever, “Listen, this isn’t the best time-”

 

“Keith!” Says Coran, carrying a box in his hands, “How’s the moving process going?”

 

“Oh, uhm, great, we were actually just getting ready for bed.” Keith lied. Well. Kind of lied.

 

“At this hour? You just got your own place and you’re already acting as old as I am!” Coran laughs. 

 

Keith chuckles awkwardly, “Heh heh, yeah, well, if you don’t mind…”

 

“Of course, of course,” Coran smiles, “Wouldn’t want to intrude on you two making yourselves at home,” 

 

“What.”

 

“Here,” Coran hands him the box, “Have a nice night!”

 

Keith closes the door as Coran skips down the hall. He goes to the counter and empties out the contents.

 

It's filled with a bunch of mini travel sized soaps, lotions, and shampoos. Also. A good handful of condoms. 

 

“Oh god,” Keith blanks, and looks up to show Lance, but he's no longer lounging on the couch. Keith smirks, grabs one of the condoms and slides it into his back pocket. 

 

Keith finds Lance in the closet again, standing half-naked staring at the clothes. Keith sneaks behind him and wraps his arms around his new housemate. 

 

“I’m still thinking that I should have the right side.” Lance comments.

 

Keith rolls his eyes and pushes Lance up against the wall, “Let’s see how you’re thinking after this.”

  
  


The next morning, Keith wakes up and Lance is no longer awake. He hears some noise in the kitchen, so he assumes he’s making breakfast. 

 

Keith smiles, content with his new life. He stretches and slides out of bed. He goes to his dresser to grab a fresh pair of clothes when a change in the closet catches his eye. 

 

“LAAANCE!” Keith shouts. 

 

“YEAH BABE?”

 

“DID YOU SERIOUSLY SWITCH ALL YOUR CLOTHES TO THE RIGHT SIDE?”

 

Although annoyed, Keith can’t help but smile to the sound of Lance’s laughing through the walls. Yeah, he could get used to this. 


End file.
